What isn't said
by ChocolateSins
Summary: Axel never had much to care about, or, he choose not to care, but when a depressed little Blond comes into his life and into his heart, he finds he must do whatever it takes to keep him. Has YAOI! and hints of yuri. A RabidFangirl Production


_**Okay, I know I've been neglecting , but to be honest, I never really typed up anything that /is/ there, that was all my dear beloved friend SinsofMidnight, who was kind enough to do this for me despite her busy schedule, so let's give her an imaginary round of applause.**_

_**Enjoy~ XD **_

**Warning: contains obvious boy love and angstyness in future chapters, don't like then why da fuck are you looking up the Axel Roxas pairing? All the same, enjoy. (side pairings: MarVex, Zemyx, SoRi, LarNam, Reno/Rude, XemSAi.) /**_**this is a text or something like IM./ '**__ this is just thoughts.__** '**_

…**..Axel's P.O.V. ….**

It's hard to say what caught my interest, I never really was interested in anything before. So even now, in my junior year, as far as classes went, I signed up for whatever looked the easiest. My parents didn't care,I hardly saw them in fact, not that it bothered me. I have friends, some of them weirder than what should be legal, but they were good friends. So it didn't matter that my first hour was study hall.

We were supposed to get a few new students today, even though it was in the middle of the semester. Needless to say, this made a lot of people curious. I, however, could care less. It was probably a couple rich kids whose parents didn't like their old school. This theory made no sense, considering Twilight Town High was a public school, a cheap one at that. So I changed my theory from the parents not liking the old school for whatever reason, and changed it to them being munny grubbers who hated to spend more than they needed. Yeah….that made /so/ much more sense.

Here I was, sitting in the corner of the library getting death glares from the librarian's assistant, and these new people had the nerve to get everyone talking and disturb my sleep, everyone in the hallway and classes next to the library that is. If you can hear a class through thick walls covered in filled bookshelves, they were being too loud. The assistant was actually one of my friends, the emo slate haired bookworm that went by the name of Zexion. Zexion, for whatever reason, always had the longest part of his otherwise short hair completely covering the right side of his face, if he was really emo or not was unknown. The reason for his glareing at me? I was trying to sleep, and I had my feet up on the table. That last reason he hated the most and Zexion made that very clear. I mean, how was I supposed to sleep with my feet on the table with him glaring at me from across the room, how rude. Furthermore, how could he expect me to sleep /without/ my feet on the table with how long my legs were? What did he expect, me NOT to sleep? Yeah, that was never going to happen.

I had been doing this since the begginning of the year, after the first few weeks he stopped yelling at me for it. Manageing to sleep today was seeming to get more and more impossible. So when the bell rang for the end of class I went right by my locker and locked myself in a bathroom stall,leaning again the wall as I took my phone out and started texting some of my less boring friends. Don't get me wrong, Zexion was a great friend, very honest no matter how rude it sounded, but he was just too….emo-ish. So instead, I was texting Demyx, who was about as emo as I was a girl, a short girl….yeah…that's a better comparrision.

Out of no where someone walked into the bathroom, I just ignored them, and after a few minutes I thought they left. Five minutes later I put my phone away, Demyx needing to work . Without that distraction, I heard someone whispering softly in the stall next to me, and from what I could tell; they were speaking another, very familiar, language. I inched closer to the wall in hopes of hearing them better; just to catch the last of their conversation.

"Hai….hai…." They sighed, hanging up the phone with a snap and mumbling. "Kuso…" I could almost imagine they person, who was faceless at this point, shaking their head with the way they said it.

I know knew this person knew japanese, of course I knew mainly swears,it was a school requirement to know a little japanese, and I knew this person was distressed by the way they just said 'shit'. This boy's voice sounded soft, almost angelic, and I found myself wanting, no…needing, to know what they looked like, to place a face to that alluring voice. They opened their stall and quickly walked out, like me he must of just came in here to use his phone. I opened my stall and looked towards the bathroom door, seeing only a rush of blond hair and a small figure.

Opening my phone I wrote out another quick text, sending it to a certain bookworm. _/Find out who the new students are and tell me what they look like./ _I left to go back to class, anxiously waiting for a reply. Demyx looked to me with his goofy smile while I teacher, a shortish chick with short blond hair by the name of Elena, ignored my very existance, how sweet of her. Just like I couldn't explain Zexion's hair, I believe it was near impossible to explain Demyx's mohawk..mullet….thing, but his sea green hair always gleamed with his happy mood, almost the opposite of Zexion's near emotionless slate blue eyes. If you could get any emotions in them you deserved a medal. I gave Demyx a quick nod of acknowledgement as I turned around and looked at the board, waiting for this pain-in-the-ass class to end. No matter what I tried to think about, I couldn't get that guys voice out of my head. I guess I found something to care about afterall.

'_Class ended 5 minutes ago, why hasn't that emo answered me!' _ I sighed as I pulled out my gymbag from the bottom of my locker. Just as I was going to shut my locker, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. Pulling it out, getting a few disapproving looks from passing teachers, and seeing that I got a new text message from Zexion.

"Bout time." I mumbled as I opened the messege, reading it as I walked.

_**/Two boys, freshmen, has spiky brown hair,blue eyes. Younger has messy blond spikes and blue eyes. Can I go back to my book now you lazt son of a-/**_ I smiled and closed my phone, some rush of brown hair knocking me over.

'_wait….brown hair?'_ I looked to them, surprised to see they were already gone.

"OHMYGOD!I'MSOSORRY!AREYOUOKAY?NEEDHELPUP?WOWYOUHAVE LONGLEGS!" Someone blared right next to my ear, apparently they had moved behind and was now running in circles around me like a maniac, everytime I turned to see him, he ran the opposite way.

"Umm….it's okay….who are y-"

"Sora! The gym is this way." I recognized the voice instantly and got up quickly, but not as quick as the hyper brunette.

"Hai Hai, otouto-san." Said the one named Sora, rounding the corner as I got up.

"I told you not to call me that Nii-san." Said the angelic voice. By the time I got to the corner Sora was gone but once agaiin I only got a glimpse of blond hair.

'_Gym…Gym?' _I ran into the athletic hallway to see no one but the gym teacher there.

"Decided to join us I see."

"Shut up old man."

"Hey, I may be old, but can still run circles around you." He smirked.

"Maybe if I'm holding still." I retorted before running into the locker room,passing Riku, another good buddy of mine. He seemed off, his aquamarine eyes glassed over like he was in a daze.

'_I'll worry about him later…..maybe…..' _I passed a few people and Sora dashed by with someone, I wasn't paying attention to him. When I got into the locker room it was mostly empty, the only other one there was Demyx, who had his eyes closed and headphones on. I shook my head and walked over to him, kicking him hard in the shin.

"OW! What the fuck? Axel? Where's everyone else?"

"In the hall, get dressed." I ordered and went to my own locker 69. Yes, I do in fact like that number. Looking over, I saw that locker 70 was now taken. I couldn't help but smile. Quickly undressing and redressing in my black gym outfit, which consisted of a black sleevless shirt,black knee length shorts, on normal people, and black tennis shoes. I like black, it works with my crazy excuse of hair. Who else has hair the color of a fire engine around here? I heard Demyx leave and ran out after him.

'_Damn'_ The whole class had already went into the gym. Sighing, I followed after my class. Suddenly, a thought came to mind that made me smile. _'He can't hide now.'_

As soon as I stepped foot in the gym, the old man sounded his blow horn. Yes, while most gym teachers save the children's hearing with whistles, ours showed no mercy with his fucking blowhorn.

"Okay, since we have new meat in class today, we're going to welcome them to our lovely school our way. Front and center boys!" He yelled and the two boys walked over next to was dressed in a black short sleeve shirt and grey gym shorts, and was bouncing around in his spot while his eyes darted to everyone in class, linguring on Riku for a bit. The other, slightly shorter, of the two had his blond spikes laid mostly to the right side, keeping his eyes low to the ground. This one wore an outfit similar to mine, only his had a single white strip on the out side of eage leg of his pants, and had a thick checkered bracelet on each wrist.

"Intorduce yourselves boys."

Sora hopped once before saluting the old man, which made the whole class hold back laughter.

"Yes Sir!" He turned back to the class, not able to see the old man's face redden as a smile threatened to cross his lips. "Hi my name is Sora! Nice to meet you!" The old man nodded once and looked to the blond, who mumbled something.

"Speak up boy."

"My name is Roxas." He said louder, glareing at the class. Unlike Sora's cerulian blue eyes, Roxas's were more of a saphire blue. I couldn't look away from his eyes, he looked so….perfect. For a second, his eyes caught mine and lingured there for a moment before he looked back to the ground.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's make them feel welcome with a warming game of dodgeball." The old man smiled a smile that would possibly scare small children.

Riku stepped forward when the techer asked for volenteers for captains, Demyx was the other one. It figured Sora was the first one Riku picked, and Demyx picked me. He quickly got Roxas on our team, which I would thank him for later.

"Alright,get on your sides and get ready to beat the hell out of the other side with balls, Xaldin stop laughing." The old man barked out a laugh and sounded his blow horn. Roxas covered his ears before retreating to the wall, watching everyone else. I could hear Sora's laughter from across the gym. Demyx and Sora constantly dashed through others shots to try and get to each other. After 5 minutes, Demyx got hit by Sora, and Sora by Demyx, someone should of videotaped it, it was so epic. Riku was also out and wasted no time on stealthfully inching towards the now pouting Sora. Roxas had started getting into the game and even got a few people out, including Xaldin. He was very good at dodging balls, which interested me, and soon we were the only ones left. Everyone on our team came over and congradulated Roxas, who didn't look very comfortable there in the middle of people.

"Okay, give the kid some space, we have another game left." Demyx said and pulled Roxas out of the crowd.

The last game went well, at least until the end. Roxas had just gotten through the cross fire and grabbed a ball, when suddenly one zoomed out of nowhere and hit him in the head. It must of hit him pretty hard, seeing as it knocked him to the ground. I had benn watching out for him of course, but somehow I missed that one. Looking up, I saw a wicked smile on Xaldin's face/ I always hated him, him and his freaking long dread locks and zigzaggy eyebrows. I saw Sora stand up from the corner of my vision, a worried expression on his face.

'_why would he…..'_ Uncontrolably my gaze turned to see Roxas half sitting up, rubbing his head with a dazed expression. Without an order, Sora and Demyx went over to him and helpped him up, I could just barely hear their short conversation.

"Are you okay, Roxas?"

"Y-Yeah…my head just hurts…" They got him to sit down on the bleachers.

My attention turned to Xaldin, who was still grinning. I could almost feel the anger spreading throughout my body like a fire, one I didn't want to control. Taking quick aim with the ball in hand, I threw it and hit Xaldin square in the face. Silence filledthe room before Xaldin got up and sat on the bleachers, glaring at me fiercly.

"Okay, that's enough for today, hit the showers and don't do anything I wouldn't do." The old man yelled and everyone left. Xaldin, me, and Roxas were the last ones to leave. I glared at Xaldin before putting my hand lightly on Roxas' shoulder.

"Feel better?" He nodded. "Then let's go." I, unfortunatly, didn't get much time with him, Sora pouncing out of nowhere. His hair was dripping left so I knew he had aready taken a shower, that…and Riku was blushing like no tomarrow.

"DoYoufeelokayRoxas?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. 'Cause youwereplayingreally !"

"Sora…pauses between words."

I had to laugh at that. Sora smiled to me,as if he ever stopped smiling.

"Thanks for hitting that scary guy, what was his name again?"

"His name is Xaldin." I answered,Roxas pulling away from me and walked towards his locker. I followed him and discovered he was the one that had taken the locker next to mine.

"Taking a shower, blondie?"

"That isn't my name, and duh, what about you?"

"Don't sweat, don't need one." He nodded and went into the showers.

'_If only the others didn't already know I don't sweat, then I could join him.'_ Sighing, I changed back to my blue jeans and hoodie. Soon Roxas came back in a towel, one rather big for him that covered most of his chest so it wouldn't drag on the ground. His face lit up in a blush when he saw me still in front of my locker.

"Umm….shouldn't you leave?"

"Why? We're all guys here, right?"

"Y-yeah…but…you're already dressed."

"So?"

"Get out."

"I don't want to."

"GET OUT!" He shouted, making me jump back in surprise. No one yelled at me locker room suddenly got quiet and Roxas blushed brightly as he realized he was the cause.

"Okay, okay, relax shortie, I'll wait outside for you." I left Roxas blushing there,Sora rolling on the floor in the hallway laughing.

"Should of warned you, he doesn't like changing in front of others." The brunette said after he calmed himself down enough to speak.

"Would have been nice to know…"

"Yeah, good thing the showers are in stalls." I nodded, seeing Riku stareing at the hyper brunette in front of me. Xaldin was standing at the end of the hall, leading me to stand by the lockerdoor door. Soon Roxas came out, glaring at me with a cute little blush. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by his attire, blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

"Have a nice shower shortie?"

"It's not my fault you're freakishly tall, so stop calling me shortie."

"Then what should I call you?" I asked with what I suppose was a questioning tone.

"My name."

"Hmm…alright Roxy." I smiled to him, even as he turned to Sora.

"Who is he anyway?" Sora shrugged.

"Sorry, never got a chance to introduce myself. My name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Both he and Sora stared at me with blank expressions that lasted for half a minute before both started laughing, voices blending together.

"Did you seriously just say that?" The twins asked in unison, Sora half glaring to his brother.

"Get out of my head!"

"Huh?" now it was Riku and I's turn to say something together.

"Well…" Roxas began.

"It's said twins opperate on the same brain waves."

"So it's possible for them to kind of read their twin's mind."

"but at the same time, it's their own thoughts as well."

"So it's more sharing thoughts at the same time."

"Some really good friends can do it too!"

"Showing just how much they're alike." Roxas finished. Riku just nodded, having moved beside Sora. _'Me thinks a crush I doth detect.'_

"Well, that's interesting…wat's your next class Roxy?" I asked him, Riku pulling Sora away to talk to him.

"Honor's chemistry."

"Eh…porr you, that's Vexen's class."

"What's so bad about it?"

"A lot of things, but luckily for you, I also have chemistry next."

"Am I really so lucky?" He said in a jokeing manner as the bell rang, suddenly being grabbed by his brother and just this side of dragged down the hallway. I smiled to myself before walking to my locker, so of daydreaming about the cute little blond I had just met.

…**.Roxas' p.o.v….**

Sora had dragged me to his locker, which was right next to mine.

"I think Riku likes me or something!"

"Umm…good for you." I said in a held back sigh, Sora always was quick at making friends, so I was used to his rambling of every new friend he met. I don't know what attracked Axel to me,maybe Sora being next to me and being my brother made me seem more willing to make friends.

"But…what if he's just being nice!"

"Umm…."

"Do I sound crazy or sometihng?"

"You always do Nii-san, you always do." I rolled my eyes and he laughed our usual behavior. While he searched for his math book, I turned to my own locker and worked my combination. '_First turn:8, second:13, spin'_ I reminded myself, smiling slightly as the locker opened. I, unlike Sora, had organized my locker in order of my classes, so I easily found my Chemistry book before Sora found his math book. I closed my locekr and swiftly walked away before Sora could attack me with another round of rhetorical questions.

I had a bit of trouble finding the chemistry room, the bell ringing above me.

"Damn it." I sighed, first day and I was already late for class. Suddenyl, someone grabbed my arm, spinning me around. Leaning against the wall was the flaming spiky red-haired man known as Axel.

"hi…"

"Glad I ran into you Roxy, Vexen is going to be furious that you're late for his class."

"Why does that not make me want to go?"

"Appropirate way of thinking."

"So..where do we go now?"

"Follow me." Once again I was dragged, but by a person who was almost a stanger, and they didn't get any stranger than Axel I'm how wrong I was. Axel turned out to be right, Vexen, a serious looking blond teacher with straight hair down to his shoulders and forest green eyes, looked like he would kill us on the spot the moment we entered the room.

'_Such a warm welcome.´_ I thought sarcasticly, in fact, it was freezing.

"So good of you two to join us, sit down." He ordered with annoyance, I sat by Axel in the back of the room, trying to focus on what Vexen was writing. Axel watched the clok for a few minutes, and then laid his head down and seeming to fall asleep. I found myself focusing and understanding the formulas as Vexen seemed to cool down, but he talked so fast through the problems and formula's while making it clear we were supposed to take notes. Suddenly something flew passed my line of vision, Axel yelling out in surprise and, in my own surprise; I fell out of my chair. The item that had taken flight across the freezing room…a dry-erase marker. What kindof teacher threw things at their students! Even if Axel sort of deserved it. Axel looked around, locking eyes with Vexen. Those two….no wonder they didn't get along, Axel was like a fire, and Vexen was like ice, they were opposites in the worst ways.

"Axel, how would you like detention with me today."

"No thanks, I have other plans."

"Now you don't." Vexen said with an evil laughter that grated against my ear drums, how could such a horrible sound belong to a human being? I'm going to guess everyone else already went through this thought, and saw Axel and Vexen's word battles enough not to pay it any mind. Vexen then looked to me, a cold shiver alerting me to his gaze.

"I don't tolerate stupidity, let this be an example for you." He turned back to the board and returned to his lechure. Axel didn't seem too bothered, just annoyed. I went back to furiously taking notes, only to have a folded piece of paper land on my desk.

Looking up to make sure Vexen wasn't looking, I quietly unfolded the paper.

'Sorry' was all it said. Confusion struck as I looked around, finding Axel looking to me and answering who the sender was.

'For what?' I wrote back quickly.

'I was going to ask you to hang out with me after school.'

'I see…'I smiled to him, feeling an ominous presence and looking to find another Vexen glare.

"Roxas, since you and Axel seem so peroccupied with each other, why don't you join him in detention." I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get out of this and went back to note taking. 15 minutes later, the bell rang and released us from freezing hell.

…**Axel's p.o.v…**

'_Well…that was strange…But what the hell, I'll go with it'_ I grabbed my things and quickly caught up with Roxas.

"Sorry about that, Roxy."

"It's okay I guess." He smiled up to me, and even though that smile had something missing, it still started up fantasies of what I could do to keep him smiling. Said fantasies didn't stay innocent for long, about 10 seconds actually.

"Will you stop staring at me? It's starting to freak me out a little." Blinking a few times, I smiled to him apologetically.

"Didn't know I was, sorry Roxy." He rolled his eyes but continued walking. Unfortunatly we were separated for our next class, but at least there was lunch after that, My fifth hour was weilding, art plus fire equals mine! But as with every good class, it went by too quickly.

…**End P.o.v…**

"Sora…what is that?" Riku asked the brunette sitting next to him who was eating out of his bento box.

"Sekihan to mochi to taiyaki"** (don't yell at me if I get this wrong. T_T I don't /think/ it is)** Sora answered after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Umm…..huh?"

"Steamed sweet rice with red beans, rice cakes, and round pancakes with red bean paste inside shaped like a red snapper. Isn't that so cute~" Sora cheered happily, seeing Riku nod in response.

"So….is it good?"

"Find out for yourself." Sora said before pracitcally shoving a bite into Riku's mouth. He quickly took his chopsticks out of his blushing friend's mouth and went back to eating.

"That…was weird."

"You didn't like it?" Sora pouted.

"No!No! I did! I just didn't expect you to shove it down my throat."

"Gomenasai" Sora apologized between bites, not seeming to mind the fact he was eating with something that had been in Riku's mouth.

"Daijoubu" Riku smiled, envying the he was tackled by the overly….affectionate brunette.

"You know some Japanese!" Sora exclaimed as he glomped his new friend, and Riku just couldn't stop his blush.

"Eh, Riku, want to come over to my house after school?"

"Really? Wow, you're way more social than your brother." Sora burst out laughing, surprising the still blushing Riku.

"I get that a lot." Sora said happily.

"Why is he like that anyway?" Sora's smile faded a little at this question.

"That's something I'm not sure about, we used to share the bed, at least until our mom died-"

"Your mom died? Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, after that though…he took over the remaining bedroom, I haven't even been in his room for a while." The saddend brunette sighed, going back to atend to his food.

"That's weird and all, but maybe he's just not taking it as well as you seem to be."

"Maybe…but I'm still worried, it's like….he's hiding something really bad from me."

"If that's the case…you may have every right to be sure has his work cut out for him." Riku mumbled the last sentence under his breath, enough Sora didn't catch it.

…**Axel's P.o.v…**

When I finally got out of welding and into the lunch room, I quickly scanned over the head of people already their. To my disappointment, I couldn't find a certain blond, but I /did/ find his brother and Riku. Walking over quickly, I stood behind Sora with my classic cat-like smirk.

"Sora right? Know where your brother is?" I whispered in the hyper one's ear, making him jump into Riku'ss lap. Riku blushed faintly before glaring to me.

"sorry twirp, but seroiously, where's your bro?"

"why do you want to know?"

"That…my hyper little friend,is on need-to-know bases."

"And I need to know." Sora countered with a glare, which was so unfitting both Riku and I had to laugh, Sora joining in shortly after.

"I really don't know Axel, but I hope he shows up soon, lunch is almost half over!"

"what's his phone number?"

"why?"

"So I can call him." I rolled my eyes.

"But…we're not allowed to use our phones in school!" Surely no one can be this innocent minded at this age!

"And?"

"Just give it to him Sora, he won't stop until you do." Sora nodded, handing me his phone. I scrolled throught the list of numbers until I found Roxy's, programming it into my phone as I sat in Sora's former seat. It seems he prefered Riku's lap for eating lunch. Some one was apparently a social butterfly, Sora already had Riku and Demyx's numbers, and I didn't even know Sora knew Demyx yet!After I was done with Sora's phone I handed it back to him, getting ready to call the blondie I was so eager to talk of the sexy blond devil and he shall appear,he shall appear walking into the lunch room like the sexy bit of sexy he was….that wasn't a helpful way of thinking, I didn't want to end up masterbating in school, unless there's a Roxy there for motivation.I give up.

Suddenly a rush of brown hair zoomed into my vision as Roxas was tackled by his twin, leading to a…interesting position that had me and Riku on the same page of perverted thinking.

"Sora! What the hell!" Roxas yelled,pushing his brother off of him, such language.

"Where were you?"

"No where, why were you worrying, Nii-san." Roxas said with a bit of vemon, like he was just daring Sora to suspect him of something, surpriseing me and Riku. Sora glanced back to us before getting up to his feet, Roxas gettign up too and storming out of the lunchroom with all the distructive force of a hurricane, everyone growing silent for a minute after he left before resuming their conversations.

"I'll be back." I said to the two next to me before running off after Roxas.

…**Roxas' P.o.v…**

'_How could he think that again! I've told him time and again I'm fine, why won't he just believe me?__**`because it's not true`**__ shut up!'_ I couldn't help it, I was angry at Sora. If it was at home and away from dad, I wouldn't care. But this was at school, where other students…Axel, could over hear.

Before I realized it, I was running down the halls and wasn't paying attention where I was going. In so, I ran into somebody who hadn't moved out of the way. Looking up with angry-tear lined eyes, yes I was angry enough to cry, I saw a man with layered, shoulder length pink hair and ice blue eyes that should have belonged to Vexen.

"Hello there." This man said with a sadistic smirk.


End file.
